Whispered Scream
by atra domina
Summary: Kei x Satoshi Krad x Satoshi After sudden death of Daisuke, Satoshi finds himself all alone. He doesn't seem to notice shadows lurking in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

atraSpei: My first DNAngel fic. And I intend to make it yaoi XP

Pairings: Krad x Satoshi

Kei x Satoshi  
Disclaimer: Don't own.

Of course you know, if you review I'll update faster D: And sorry it's so short. Maybe lemons in next chapter...

* * *

So many fights took place in his life, so much pain he had to bear. It looked like there was nothing and nobody able to stop him. No homicidal angels, no phantom thiefs, no ancient magic and enchanted art. 

And here he was lying in a wooden coffin. Next to his mother.

Who would have thought that a simple car trip would end up like this? Not Hiwatari Satoshi.

Satoshi didn't really care about the woman. But her son... He was the only friend he ever had. And with Daisuke gone, Dark was gone, too. No more stealing, no fighting. It was over.

Over for Daisuke. Over for Satoshi.

Satoshi lifted his gaze from his friend's face and looked at boy's father and grandfather. Quickly, he averted his eyes from their grieving forms. Looking at them had been just too painful.

He shifted uncomfortably.

The sun was setting, though heavy clouds shielded it from humans' vision. Sky started to cry softly, raindrops mixed with people's tears.

The coffins had been closed and placed in dug holes.

It was starting to rain harder. But Satoshi didn't feel any raindrops. He lifted up his face and saw an opened umbrella above his head. The same second he felt a hand on his shoulder. The said hand pulled him closer to the man holding the umberlla.

The boy knew that this comforting gesture had been just for a show, but he couldn't care less about it right now. He pressed his head against the chest of the man he called father.

Satoshi closed his eyes. He knew that behind his father's calm facade was hidden anger. Kei wanted Dark and Krad. And Satoshi wasn't sure, if with Dark gone Krad left, too. At least he hadn't heard any remarks from his demon today.

"I think it's time to leave, Satoshi." Satoshi opened his eyes in instant and looked around. Most people had already left. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't even realize how much time had passed.

He glanced at his father, who smiled softly at him. Satoshi sighed and nodded his head once, then both Hiwataris turned to leave.

* * *

Satoshi watched passing people and trees, as he rode home with his father. 

"You don't have to go to your apartament tonight. You can stay with me, if you wish." Said Kei, who was sitting beside his son.

"No, thank you. I need to spend some time alone. Think this over..." Said Satoshi. Kei narrowed his eyes for a second, as Satohi noticed in window's reflection.

"As you wish."

Satoshi looked at his knees. Kei wanted to know what happened to Krad, but so did Satoshi.

'Are you here, Krad?' He tried, but there was no answer.

And what if he was really gone? For the first time in his life Satoshi would be really alone.

Even though he should be happy about it, the very thought scared him.

Sensing boy's discomfort, Kei moved closer to him and put his arm around boy's shoulders. He placed his left hand on Satoshi's cheek and ran his thumb over pale skin. This got Satoshi's attention, as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Is something other than that boy's death bothering you?"

Satoshi looked at his father's eyes. The intense gaze of Kei made Satoshi want to turn away his face, but he couldn't due to the hand on his cheek. All he could do now was turn down his eyes.

"No."

Kei moved his hand to the back of Satoshi's head and pulled him towards himself. His second arm moved from boy's shoulder to his back.

Satoshi wide eyed, as strong arms enclosed him in embrace.

The car stopped, but his father did not let go.

"Don't think about it. And rest." He said and let his arms fall to his sides. Slowly, Satoshi straightened up and opened the door. "I'll come to check on you in the morning."

"Good bye, father." With that said Satoshi left the warmth for cold rain.


	2. Chapter 2

atraSpei: Actually I was even too lazy to check, if I got any reviews - cus this story sucks. But there were people who wanted me to continue. So here I go. No lemon in this chapter, gomen.

Dislaimer: Wish I did. But I don't. Me no owner.

* * *

Satoshi didn't even bother to turn on the light. The darkness seemed pleasantly calm and warm. The boy removed his glasses and threw them on his bed.

Blindly, he entered the bathroom and gripped the first towel his fingers touched. It was so soft.

Satoshi buried his face in the delicate cloth and sighed shakily. His eyelids felt heavy. He wanted to go to sleep so bad.

No!

He shook his head violently, towel escaping his grip.

He closed his eyes tightly and groaned.

He couldn't sleep! His body wanted to rest, but his mind refused to do so! Opening and narrowing his eyes in annoyence he strode towards window.

The room felt airless. It was getting hard to breathe.

Satoshi pressed his forehead against cool window-pane. Suddenly he noticed white point behind the window. But it disappeared as quickly, as it appeared. Satoshi couldn't even tell what it was due to the downpour.

Not thinking rationally, he decided to open the window. The second he did, cold wind hit his face. A shiver made his way down his spine, as icy air started dancing with his wet hair and clothes.

It helped him clear his mind.

Satoshi leaned over window-frame, at the same time he let rain fall on his periwinkle hair. But Satoshi didn't even notice heavy raindrops, as he stared at the dark sky. But there was nothing.

He sighed sadly. "I must be imagining things." He told himself and turned away from the window.

He sat on his bed.

If was so silent. Satoshi smiled bitterly. He always dreamed of silence. But when he finally gained it, he just couldn't be happy.

To most people Satoshi Hiwatari was a loner. And Satoshi thought of himself as a loner. But it wasn't right to call a being a loner when they were never truly alone.

He had to lose Krad to understand this.

He did not want to be alone.

He closed his eyes. How ironic. Did he really miss the demon?

No. Not the demon himself. Maybe his voice, annoying remarks. But not Krad.

Right?

From the corner of his eye Satoshi noticed some small and white object fall through the open window. He stood up and lifted the object from the ground.

A feather.

Satoshi narrowed his eyes.

Maybe Krad didn't leave at all? Just kept silent and right now was laughing soundlessly at Satoshi's thoughts?

He felt angry, but again - why should he care? He didn't care about what Krad thought of him.

Still holding the feather, Satoshi came back to his bad and buried his face in the pillow.

He was tired.

So he laid on his soft covers for what seemed like hours. He wasn't sure, if he's awake or asleep. He didn't feel the coldness of the wind, he didn't feel anything.

He was numb. Yet, he still could hear.

"Hello, Satoshi-sama." His mind registered deep, rich voice. Was it a dream? He did not know. But he surely wasn't fully conscious.

"Fuck you, Krad." He could hear his own weak voice, muffled by pillow.

"Why so mean, Satoshi-sama?"

Again, that voice.

Satoshi rolled on his back, but still didn't open his eyes. He felt something warm touch his forehead.

He moaned quietly.

"Sleep..." He murmured.

"You've got a fever, Satoshi-sama" Came the statement.

"Huh?" Satoshi run his fingers through his damp hair and opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him - an angel was sitting on the edge of his bed, his hand still on Satoshi's forehead.

"Krad." Satoshi shut his eyes tightly and turned away his face. "Is this some kind of your tricks? Because it's not funny." He barely whispered.

Krad lifted up his hand and started stroking the boy's hair, enjoying the fact, that for the first time he was able to truly touch his host. "Trick?" He repeated. "What could you mean?"

Satoshi pushed away his demon's hand and slowly brought himself to sitting position. Glaring daggers at Krad, Satoshi hissed. "You left! You made me believe you 're gone!"

Krad blinked a few times. Did he hear sadness in his host's voice? He closed his golden eyes and smirked. "I just thought you might need some time for yourself, Satoshi-sama. I believed you were able to take care of yourself for a few hours. But I assumed wrong." He stated and opened his eyes, only to see furious Satoshi.

"Daisuke is gone." Said Satoshi. And Krad knew what he meant by that.

"And so is Dark. And with Dark gone, I received a body of my own."

Krad's eyes sparkled strangly. Satoshi averted his gaze. He wasn't sure anymore, if having Krad back in this form is a good thing.

"You don't need me anymore." He stated blankly,

"True." Said Krad. "But, ah. Satoshi-sama, you're still my everything." The demon reached with his hand towards Satoshi's face and touched his burning cheek. "But you should rest. And remove these damp clothes beofre you get even more sick." He said with smirk on his lips.

Satoshi wide eyed. He wanted to move away from Krad, but found out he can't move at all.

He knew, that Krad is his curse, a homicidal angel. But he believed it's better to have him than nobody. Oh, he started to regret these thoughts.

Unable to speak, Satoshi watched, as Krad lifted up the abandoned towel and put it in his lap.

"Now, Satoshi-sama. Disrobe."


	3. Chapter 3

atraSpei: Because it's my 16 birthday today, I made myself 2 gifts, which are 2 chapters to my stories. I have already updated 'The Unknown' and it's time for 'Whispered Scream' :) So this is my birthday present for you. I know it's hort, but... Well. The most important thing is, that I updated XD I hope you review :D

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

"Disrobe."

Satoshi stared blankly at the Angel. He didn't dare to move. Krad couldn't be serious, right?

The Demon narrowed his golden eyes. "Either you disrobe now or I will help you with that. Your choice, Satoshi-sama." When Satoshi didn't respond, Krad reached out for the boy's shirt and gripped it with both his hands. Then, he lifted it up, revealing milky skin underneath.

Satoshi shivered. Something snapped inside his head and quickly he moved away from Krad with quiet "Ah!". He blinked a few times and stared at Krad like had grown a second head. "What are you doing?!" He yelled.

His Demon chuckled. "I warned you, Satoshi-sama. But if you don't want my help, take off your clothes by yourself." He said with amused glint in his eyes. Cursing under his breath Satoshi closed his eyes and removed his shirt, then threw it on the floor. It wasn't like Krad hadn't seen him naked before, right?

"Give me the towel." He ordered and reached his hand towards the Demon. But when it hadn't been handed to him Satoshi opened his eyes to shoot a glare at Krad. Only he wasn't there anymore. "Krad?" Satoshi looked to the left, then to the right, but couldn't see anything in darkness. Of course he would notice Krad, if he were there. After all it's not easy to overlook white-robed figure… Unless they were behind you.

Satoshi felt something soft slid down his back. White gloved hand came to rest on his shoulder. His heartbeat quickened. Angel's fingers moved down Satoshi's arm, caressing softly youth's skin. A shiver ran down the boy's spine. He couldn't help but tense up, when Krad put down the towel and moved his, now unoccupied, hand towards Satoshi's chest.

Krad chuckled and leaned down to Satoshi's ear. "My, my. Aren't you tense?" He mocked him. Satoshi held his breath, as Krad shifted behind him. Next second, the Demon pulled Satoshi onto his chest. One slender arm found its way around Satoshi's waist, while the other took a hold of previously abandoned towel.

Satoshi tried desperately to free himself from Krad's grip, but it was impossible. "W-wait! What are you do-, I can to this myself!" Satoshi blushed furiously and gripped the towel, but Krad only smirked and didn't let Satoshi have his way.

Satoshi took a shaky breath and let his arms fall to his sides. He couldn't win against Krad. He didn't even have strength to fight him. He closed his eyes. The Angel was right – he was going to be sick. But whose fault was this? His own, he realized. He could feel headache building up. Tiredly, he threw back his head, so it was resting against Krad's chest, and sighed in defeat.

The blonde looked down at his host's sleepy face and chuckled softly. "You know, Satoshi-sama… It feels wonderful to be able to touch you. It was always either me or you, and never us." He started, as he wiped away some water from Satoshi's chest.

Satoshi frowned. "It's not like you can really feel through these gloves of yours…" He commented quietly. Suddenly he was forced to open his eyes, when he felt warm breath aganst his neck. "Ah, but you're not fully correct, Satoshi-sama. I can feel."

Krad put down now water soaked towel and cupped Satoshi's chin with his gloved hand. He turned boy's head to the side and leaned down to him, fully facing him. Then, he pressed his cool forehead to Satoshi's burning one.

"I can feel the heat radiating from your person." He almost whispered. Satoshi stared at him with wide eyes. Krad placed his hands on each side of Satoshi's face, then closed his eyes. He had lowered Satoshi's head a little and burried his own face in the boy's hair. "I can smell the rain on you." He added softly. He started stroking Satoshi's hair lovingly. "I can do much more, than you think."

Satoshi lifted up his head to look into Krad's eyes. They were glowing in the darkness, just like whole Krad, he realized. And yet, they seemed different. Like if they weren't Krad's eyes. They were too warm to be Krad's, and yet…

No, this had to be illusion. Krad was cold. These ambers were not. Slowly, Satoshi reached up to touch his Demon's cheek. Just to know, if he's really… real. And when his fingers had met the pale skin, he quickly withdrawn his hand, like if it's been burnt by simple touch.

Before Satoshi noticed, Krad grabbed his hand and pressed it against his warm lips, making Satoshi gasp.

"Believe it."

With these words, Krad was gone, leaving the boy alone again.

* * *

atraSpei: Now, click the button bellow and say 'Happy Birthday', or there will be no fun with Kei-san in next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

You sick, sick people. So many 'happy birthday's. And I had birthday like... in April? Would it like have sense, if I waited with updating this fic until next April? I guess it would be the bitchest thing I could do.

And why do I update so late? You know how it is... Been abducted by UFO... And I met Tony the Alien – he's 1000000000000 times handsomer than ET-go-home.

Ekhem... What I mean is... I love you guys U.U

Disc: not own.

* * *

Was it all a dream? But it felt so real. No, once again.

A dream? Or a nightmare? A nice nightmare. But why nice? Satoshi did not recall anything nice.

He groaned. There were too many thoughts in his head. And Satoshi wondered how Krad even managed to fit in there and not go mad. But he could not ponder. His head was killing him and someone was banging at the door.

He rised up, even though his body clearly protested. Coming, he wanted to say, but nothing came out of his mouth.

"Satoshi, are you here? Open that door!"

Hey, he knew this voice. Finally, Satoshi reached the door-knob and opened the door. He blinked a few times at Kei, who looked quite angry.

"Finally! You-"

Before he had a chance to finish his speech, Satoshi turned away and strode towards his bed. For a few seconds he stared at it, then his legs gave out and he fell face first on his soft covers, where he laid unmoving.

Meanwhile, Kei helped himself inside. He closed the door and entered his son's bedroom. And he couldn't help but shiver. He looked at the window and scowled. "Too hot for you?" He asked annoyed and closed it. He took a step back and almost slipped. Fotunately for him he gripped window sill to hold himself up.

Kei looked at the floor. Water was everywhere. He raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Satoshi who was lying in his bed, probably unconscious. Who knew?

Looking around he noted discarded shirt and towel lying on the dry part of the floor. "What happened here?" He asked loudly, but got no response. He sighed in frustration.

* * *

Now, there's no more banging. Back to Krad. He had to be pretty insane himself. Or he was just used to such freaks. He had many hosts before. And considering the fact they were Krad's hosts, they coud not be sane.

_BANG BANG BANG_

Not again. Satoshi lifted up his head and saw his father rapping at his wardrobe's door. He blinked a couple of times. "H-how?"

"I thought you'd wake up." Kei smirked in victory. "Now that I have your attention, care to tell me what's wrong with you?" He moved up to Satoshi's bed and sat down. He grimaced slightly at the contact with damp covers.

Satoshi propped his head on his elbows and closed his eyes. He felt dizzy and could not properly register what's going around him. "I don't know. One strange night." He muttered quietly in raspy voice.

"I realized this much. But I must say you did not suceed in flooding the place. Now, get up and put on some dry clothes." He placed his hands on Satoshi's shoulders and pulled him to sitting position. But he did not let go, just narrowed his eyes. "Feverish..." He commented. Satoshi's skin was much too warm for his liking. He pressed his palm to the boy's forehead and Satoshi sighed tiredly.

"I'll be fine." He whispered and freed himself from Kei's arms. Slowly, he stood up on shaky legs and walked up to the wardrobe.

Kei also stood up. "When you finish, come to the main room." With these words he exited the bedroom.

* * *

Kei was annoyed. When finally Satoshi decided to show up, Kei could not help but glance at his wrist watch. "Twenty minutes. What took you so long?" Satoshi just shrugged his stiff shoulders. Something was wrong with Satoshi, aside from sickness, but Kei would not let it interfere with his plans. He mentioned to Satoshi to sit beside him on the sofa and the bluenette complied.

When they were comfortable, Kei reached for a cup from the table and handed it to Satoshi, who looked at it without much interest. But once the scent of the liquid hit his nostrils, he narrowed his eyes and looked at his father. "Sake?"

Kei smirked. "Nothing warms up better. Now, drink up."

Satoshi looked away. "But..." He wasn't sure. A sip would be enough, but whole cup was too much. And he was very much underage.

"Just drink. What bad could happen?" He smiled a fake smile and Satoshi knew about it. And it frightened him greatly. Usually Krad was not a big help, but if he, Satoshi, lost control, he could trust Krad with handling the whole situation.

He closed his eyes and drank the alcohol. He put down the cup and leaned back against soft sofa. Kei ruffled his periwinkle hair. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" He chuckled. Satoshi did not even open his eyes. He was feeling dizzier than before and this was not a good sign.

Kei straightened his back and reached for a bottle. "Now, let's talk, my darling Satoshi." He refilled the cup and thrusted it in his son's hand, spilling some sake in the same time. Satoshi opened his eyes and looked at his hand, then at his father.

"I don't want this." He stated coldly. But Kei ignored him completly and filled a cup for himself. He took a sip, then threw his arm around Satoshi's shoulder.

"Just drink. You'll open up a little. And I'm here to listen."

Satoshi sent him a questioning look. "Why do I need to 'open up a little'?" He asked annoyed.

Kei ran his fingers through Satoshi's hair. "Because you look unhappy and depressed. And it's unhealthy to bottle up your emotions." He leaned closer to Satoshi's face and looked him in the eyes. "And I'm sure, that after that boy's death you have a lot to say."

Satoshi swallowed nervously. "Now, drink."

Once again, Satoshi complied.

---

Satoshi wasn't sure where he was and what he was doing anymore. His head was leaning against that man's shoulder. Who was that guy again? His father? Ah, whatever. Like it mattered...

Someone was stroking his hair and it felt really nicely. He could fall asleep right then and right there. But he couldn't. That guy kept on asking different questions about Daisuke and Satoshi felt more than happy to answer them. But then he started to ask about Dark and after Dark came his angel's turn.

"So, when did you see him last time, Satoshi?"

Satoshi ran his fingers through his bangs and smiled softly. "Yesterday."

That certainly peeked up Kei's interest. "Is he here now? Can you talk to him?"

The boy smirked. "Th... Course not. 't was just a dream." He slurred. "Ah, no. No, no. Not a dream." Satoshi narrowed his eyes.

Kei looked at him expectionally. "Then what was it?" He urged him to speak.

Satoshi opened his eyes. Amusement shone brightly in them. "A nice nightmare."

Kei raised an eyebrow. "Nice nightmare, you say?"

"Yeah. At first I was happy to see him. But he was weird. He was saying weird stuff. And then he..." He closed his eyes.

"He what?"

"Sleep..." He muttered.

Kei sighed, then carefully placed Satoshi on the sofa, meanwhile he stood up. "Dream or not, I mustn't ignore it."

He smirked darkly, as he glanced at Satoshi. "Sooner or later he will show up for him."

* * *

atraSpei: Getting drunk is the most awesome thng ever. Do you know what's better than this? Drunk Sato-kun. Okay, if you give me reviews, I'll start writng next chapter tomorrow. If not, you'll probably have to wait till my birthday. Gosh, I feel wasted.


	5. Chapter 5

atra domina: The bitch of the year is I o.o

I'm afraid to post anything. Because I'm a bad person. And I hope you forgive me. Actually, I wanted to delete everything. I forgot the storylines. But I started to reread my stories and when I read this one I thought it's interesting enough and I want to know what happens next. Do you? :D

* * *

Satoshi moaned quietly. Slowly he opened his eyes, just to close them a moment later. Certainly it was too bright. He lay unmoving for a few minutes, then rolled onto his back and tried to sit up.

A wave of dizziness hit him full force. He tried to open his eyes again and this time he succeeded. Everything seemed to spin around him, so he just leant against the sofa and waited until everything returned to normal.

He took a deep breath to clear his mind. The boy looked at the clock. It was past noon and Satoshi started to ponder why he had slept on sofa and why the bottle of sake was sitting on his table. And then it hit him.

The nightmare, the coldness, and then the visit. Satoshi bit his lower lip. What had he told his father? He couldn't recall the topic of their onversation. But he had a pretty good idea about it.

He just wished he didn't tell him anything he might regret later. Instantly Krad appeared in his mind. Satoshi smirked. Kei won't be able to use Krad, because his curse was gone.

But...

Satoshi sighed sadly and wrapped his blanket around himself. He pulled his legs to his chest.

"Finally alone." He muttered in raspy voice. Even though everyone left him, he felt like his problems did not disappear. Kei would return, of course. But the thought of seeing the man hadn't been really comforting.

Satoshi narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Not only was he sad, he was angry too! He was angry at Dark for disappearing. He was angry at Daisuke for dying. He was ceratinly angry at his father – and he needn't reason. But most of all he was angry at Krad.

He reached out for a bottle and poured some sake into his cup. He knew it was wrong, but he could not care less about it now. At least he won't think about this saddening stuff.

He had had quite a few shots when the demon appeared. Satoshi looked at Krad through half-lidded eyes. He beckonded him and smiled softly.

Krad raised an eyebrow and walked up to his host.

"Satoshi-sama, you shouldn't drink. It is not healthy." He said disapprovingly and reached out for Satoshi's cup.

Satoshi didn't even seem to notice, that his drink was gone. He just stared at the angel, who sat next to him. "Strong stuff, I tell you. I start to see things." Satoshi quietly commented.

Before Krad could register what is happening, Satoshi had his hands placed on both sides of his demon's face. "Funny. I can even feel you." The boy giggled.

Krad covered his host's hands with his own and looked him straght into eyes. "Do you still think of me as an illusion, Satoshi-sama?"

Satoshi looked at him curiously. He moved his thumb over the soft skin of the demon. "Yes, I do." He answered and grinned.

Krad blinked a few times. Satoshi was drunk and Krad had no intention to deal with him in such state. He came to talk, but it seemed his host was not fit to hold conversation. He was wasting time and it annoyed him greatly. He wasn't a patient person. Slowly, he moved his hands to Satoshi's shoulders and pushed him down.

* * *

He had been his nightmare for years. The devil himself. But when he stood infront of him, all he could do was stare at this heaven-sent angel.

Now he understood why people drowned their sorrows in alcohol.

Krad sat next to him and his heart started beating faster. He never had real opportunty to look at Krad. Of course he could see him in his mind, but those times he preferred not to see him.

It was different now. Satoshi couldn't turn away his eyes from the angel. He marveled at the long fair hair, he was drowning in these golden depths, he wanted to touch this beautiful, almost feminine face.

He knew he shouldn't. Nevertheless, he placed his hands on Krad's face. He wanted to feel the warmth of the other so badly.

And it felt good.

Suddenly, he found himself sprawled on the sofa with Krad above him.

"Rest now, Satoshi-sama. We will talk later."

Satoshi wide eyed. He felt panic rising inside him. He did not want to rest. He had just awoken. But, what was more important, he was afraid to close his eyes. Afrad, that Krad would disappear and he would be alone again.

If it was all an illuson or a dream, he wanted it to last as long as possible.

Satoshi wrapped his arms around Krad's neck and pulled him closer, catching the demon off guard.

"...Satoshi-sama?" Krad asked quietly. His breath tickled Satoshi's ear and the boy shivered involuntarily.

He buried his face in the crook of Krad's neck and whispered. "Don't dare you leave me."

Krad smirked. Who would have thought the meeting would end like this? And it was getting more and more interesting.

"Ah, my Satoshi-sama. You have no need to worry. I will never leave you."


End file.
